


A Visit to Sickbay

by turante



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante





	A Visit to Sickbay

Archer looked very pale and worried when he entered the sickbay with T’Pol.

Phlox took all his courage and walked closer to the man. “Bad news, sir,” he pointed at the nearby bed, “he caught an alien virus.”

The captain bit his lower lip, tightening his fists. “I knew I should have left him on board, but he begged me!”

T’Pol stared at his display of affection with an air of sufficiency.

“Can he be cured?” the captain asked, desperate.

Phlox nodded, then handed him some medicine. “Make him take it after his meals.”

Archer smiled and tenderly petted Porthos.


End file.
